


Because the love itself is perfection

by niel4ong



Series: NielOng is Love [6]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, GOD I WROTE FLUFF, I Tried, M/M, Ongniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niel4ong/pseuds/niel4ong
Summary: Ongniel and their third anniversary.





	Because the love itself is perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Ongniel office!au nobody asks for. And fluff. Like, for the first time in the century, I actually made an attempt to write fluff.   
> Warning: Unbeta'd! Expect messy writing, grammar mistakes ><
> 
> I need to write anyway, in hope I would overcome my writer's block ;;____;;  
> At least I tried...?

Seongwoo’s fingers tapped lightly on the wooden surface of his company’s meeting table, and legs drummed against the carpeted floor, signs of his patience ran dry.

 

His eyes glared at his best friend, Hwang Minhyun, who was currently explaining the problem at hands, regarding the raw materials shipping to Vietnam that was red-lined and there the risk of getting shipped back, which his team wanted to avoid as much as possible.

 

Even Minhyun, the always cool-headed guy in the team couldn’t help but letting out heavy sighs every now and then. The situation did beg for Seongwoo’s attention and Seongwoo would do his best to solve the problem, out of sympathy towards Minhyun, if not for his important appointment with his awesome, and a sweetheart boyfriend from the Purchasing Department (read: Kang Daniel), and of all times, he just had to forget to bring his cellphone with him right now. He was dying to give Daniel a head-up about his current situation that would probably affect their plan tonight.

 

Today was actually their third anniversary and a romantic dinner at their favorite street food stall near their bus stop was perfectly planned already since lunch break few hours ago. It might not be the perfect plan they could come up with for this special day, in people’s opinion, but to them, as long as they were together, they didn’t really care about luxury and such. Beside they didn’t really have money to spend on such things, and the lady at the food stall already knew them so well and always gave extra foods and drinks as a service. And for them, at least for him, it was enough.

 

However the meeting took so long, with the Legal Team had to double check the custom regulations (which supposed to be done before the shipment) and Seongwoo would find the culprit behind this and charge that person for all the mess caused.

 

It was already passed nine when Seongwoo checked on his watch, when finally the team came up with two best solutions. Putting aside his annoyance at this urgent meeting that ruined his dinner plan with Daniel, he was content to see the relieved look on his best friend’s handsome face. The stressed out look was nowhere to be seen.

 

After giving a squeeze of assurance on Minhyun’s arm, silently telling him that everything would be OK, Seongwoo dashed out of the meeting room to the eleventh floor, instead of his division office on the tenth floor. He was unable to reach Daniel and secretly wishing that his boyfriend would be waiting for him.

 

But his heart sunk when Daniel’s desk was empty, his briefcase and coat were not there. Daniel’s colleague confirmed him that he had gone right before six.

 

Hoping for Daniel to stay here was selfish, indeed. It would take all of his luck for this year for Daniel to let it slide and not mad at him, let alone waiting for him. All he had to do now was getting back to his desk and calling Daniel to apologize and running home and making up with him.

 

Instead of waiting for the elevator to come (it took years, really), Seongwoo decided to head for the emergency exit, running down the stairs to his floor.

 

He hurriedly walked to his cubicle and found the most precious thing in his life that was Kang Daniel sitting on his chair with his head rested on the partition, mouth slightly gaped, and his eyes closed in a deep slumber.

 

Seongwoo felt soft, seeing the scene bubbled up.

 

He slowly entered his own cubicle, stretching his arm so that he could touch Daniel’s cheeks softly, caressing him in attempt to wake him up.

 

At the sudden touch or maybe Seongwoo’s hand was too cold, Daniel flinched and gradually regained his consciousness.

 

“Hey,” Seongwoo said, in whisper, despite knowing that no one beside them was currently in the same space. He smiled gratefully as Daniel managed to open his eyes, fully awake for Seongwoo to apologize, “Sorry for making you wait.”

 

Daniel replied, but he also yawned, and Seongwoo chuckled at that because he couldn’t understand a single word from Daniel, and all he knew was that Daniel was too adorable and too nice for him.

 

“You’re alright?” Seongwoo asked instead.

 

“’s fine,” he yawned again. “Sleepy…”

Daniel moved his hand and slowly circled his arms around Seongwoo’s waist, pulling him closer and rested his head against Seongwoo’s warm body. As if it was natural, Seongwoo brought his fingers to stroke Daniel’s head, threading them into his soft and fluffy hair, gently massaging the scalp.

 

“Let’s go home?”

 

“Hn…” Daniel weakly nodded, “Dinner…”

 

“We can do that tomorrow, if you’re ok with that?”

 

“Hm-hmm.”

 

“You don’t like the idea, huh?”

 

“Anniversary,” Daniel paused, “Ours.”

 

“Hmmm,” Seongwoo gave it a thought, because it was too late, and Daniel was being a big baby with him right now and, call him sneaky or something but right now he just wanted to cuddle with him on their bed, covering themselves with their warm blanket.

 

“Cuddling you, sounds great,” Daniel said, then he looked up to see Seongwoo in the eyes, smiling brightly as Seongwoo’s cheeks turned red.

 

“Did I say what’s on my mind out loud?”

 

Daniel giggled, amused. “No, but I’m just so good at figuring you out?”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

“I love you.”

 

Seongwoo bit his lips, trying not to smile too wide. “Now move, let me get my stuff so we can go home.”

 

The hug on his waist tightened and Daniel didn’t seem to let him go anytime soon.

 

“I love you too much, Seongwoo.”

 

“I know, now let me go!”

 

“I love you sooooo much you don’t have any idea, Seongwoo.”

 

“God, you’re a sap,” Seongwoo groaned and he cupped Daniel’s cheeks as he locked their gazes. He leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on Daniel’s lips, or maybe two or three, because Seongwoo was too shy to verbally return Daniel’s feeling and always believing that actions speak louder anyway, so let the kisses do their job.

 

It was until someone literally coughed to announce their presence in the room that they both finally parted and giggled like a teenage boy. Seongwoo mentally noted to bring Minhyun his favorite Americano the next morning to bribe him not to report them to his boyfriend in the HR Department for making out at the office.

 

“Let’s go home?”

 

And they couldn’t get to celebrate their third anniversary according to plan. But then who were they to go against God’s plan for them when actually cuddling for the whole night was actually the best thing they could do on this special occasion?

 

Yeah, at least for them, it was perfect.

 

 

 

 


End file.
